


somebody tell me what i’m feeling

by justanotherjulia



Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jordan is in his feels, Protective Jordan Maron, jordan is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: A look into Jordans head as he learns about what happened to Tubbo during the election arc of the Dream SMP(title from Hurricane by Parachute)
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Crumb, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Lady Ianite (Mianite) & Jordan Maron
Series: i’m gonna make this feel like home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106198
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	somebody tell me what i’m feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this is so long omg. i dont think i will ever proof read anything this length sorry not sorry

Jordan watched Tubbo carefully, studying his body language.

 _what has happened to my son_ he thought. The boy used to love it when he played with his hair, making a fuss when Ianite would cut it because it was too short to play around with. For him to flinch away from his touch worried Jordan to no end. He turned back to what he was doing, his mind hanging onto what had happened. 

Jordan had already one child and he wasn’t going to lose a second. He wonders if Ianita was watching over them. He almost brought her to his little island he called home, but there was no time. He regrets it everyday. The captain remembers his surprise when he got back home from defeating World Historian to see a little bundle of blankets just outside his tree, a note sitting carefully on top.

**My dear captain,**

**I managed to save just enough energy to come back to this world you call home. Its gorgeous and I wish we got to visit more than we were able to. Unfortunately, since I am dead, I was not able to grant you another Ianita, my quintessence to low to be able to make another version of myself. Don’t worry, I believe we will meet again in another universes, infinite versions of you and I always meant to meet. I hope the next version of myself will love you as much as I have.**

**Instead, I gave you the gift of a baby boy using the last of my quintessence and energy. He has no name, so please don’t name him something weird. I trust that you will take great care of him, and when the time comes for us to meet again, maybe you can bring him along. I’m sure a parallel version of myself would love to meet him. If not, I’m sure you have great friends who belong to worlds that aren’t ridden with the wars of gods and darkness who will also take good care of him.**

**I must leave you now if I’m to have enough energy to follow through with my gift. I wish you both well, other Spark. I will always be with you even if you do not feel or see me. You will forever have my blessing and this baby boy will forever be acknowledged as my son and my brothers nephew no matter which universe you enter.**

**Much love,  
Ianite **

Jordan looked up from his work, seeing that the sun was going to start setting soon, the two teens both asleep. He carefully woke Cumb up asking if she wanted to come with him for dinner wanting to let Tubbo sleep.

“No thanks. I wanna be here when he wakes up.” She whispers.

“Okay, well i’m going to lay him down and give him a blanket. I don’t know much longer he’ll be asleep so let me know if you need anything okay?” Crumb nodded jumping down from Tubbos lap to let the captain lay him down on the couch and drape a blanket across his body before carefully jumping back up and settling down again.

Jordan turned off the lights as he exited, looking back at Tubbo to make sure he was still sound asleep. When he got to the kitchen he saw Ianite cleaning a pile of dishes in the sink.

“What happened here?” He asked the goddess. 

“They were gonna cake your office.” She laughed, turning off the water to look back at him. 

“Let’s just be happy the chance of the finding out about the end portal prank is very low.”

“You say that, but he is a smart one just like his dad. I wouldn’t be surprised if he found out about the matter transporter and it would be like the old days again.’ Jordan leaned against the closest counter to him, Ianite going back to washing the dishes.

“I don’t know what to do Ianite. I know that I should let Tubbo open up on his own time, but I want to know everything that happened to him so I can fix it.” Jordan rubbed his had through his hair.

“We’ve talked about this before my dear captain. You can’t fix everything, especially not humans. You can help but you can’t fix a person. You of all people should know this.” Ianite didn’t look up as she spoke to him.

“I know. It’s just different when it comes to him, you know? He’s my son and I just want him to be okay. I never wanted him to end up like me.”

“And why would that be so bad?” Ianite finished washing the last dish, turning off the sink once again and drying her hands with a towel. 

“You know what I meant. I never imagined him going through so much so young.” Jordan walked over to put the clean dishes away.

“I know. He’ll be okay, don’t worry. If he’s anything like us, he’ll end up okay. He has a good head on him if he knew he had to leave where he was to come to us. He’s admitted he needs help and that’s a good first step. Sure, it’ll take time, but he’ll open up when he’s ready.” Ianite walked out of the kitchen leaving Jordan alone with his thoughts while he finished putting the dishes away.

As he was putting the last dish away, he heard a yell come from the hallway.

“Jordan!” Jordan dropped the plate he was holding and ran over to where he heard Ianite and saw Tubbo on the floor, his arms shielding him as If she was going to hurt him. 

“What happened?” He asked Ianite.

“I don’t know. He was going to his room and he looked pretty out of it, so I tried to reach out to see if he was okay and he started apologizing for bumping into me.”

Jordan looked down at his son again, and crouched down to his level. If there was one thing he knew, it was what a panic attack looked like. He’s had a lot of them in his time.

“Tubbo, you’re okay. It’s fine.” Jordan slowly reached out to gauge a reaction and quickly pulled his arm back when Tubbo threw himself to the wall, away from his touch.

“Please don’t bring me back in there. I’ll promise ill be good. Just please don’t bring me back in there.” Tubbo begged.

A part of Jordan broke watching his son beg for mercy, beg someone who wasn’t even there. Another part of him wanted to find whoever did horrible things to his son and tear them apart. How dare someone hurt his kid. He pushed that part down needing to be calm so Tubbo wouldn’t be scared of him too. He watched as Tubbo backed himself into a corner, his body trembling and eyes unfocused, and it hurt knowing that he wasn’t there to be able to protect him.

“Tubbo, listen to my voice, okay? Breathe with me bud. I know you can do it.” Jordan took it as a win as he watched Tubbos chest start rising and lowering at a slightly slower pace, able to grab his hand and rub it, Tubbo flinching away only after a few minutes. He was making progress.

“Hey, can you breathe with me, Tubbo? I promise I won’t hurt you. Come on, in and out.” Jordan was trying so hard to keep his composure steady, trying to be a grounding presence for him, as Tubbo nodded and kept following his light instructions, eyes squeezed shut.

He watched as Tubbo came down from his panic attack, relief filling his body. He would have to have another talk with Ianite about going to the Dream SMP. There was no way he could do nothing about it after what had just happened, knowing that what Tubbo told them about wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg of traumatic events he had been through. 

“There you go. Everything is okay, I promise. No one out here is out to get you. You’re safe.” 

Tubbos eyes fluttered open as he talked, Jordan taking a deep breath of his own when he saw Tubbo recognized where he was.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, its me. Come here.” He opened his arms, letting Tubbo come to him if he needed comfort, not wanting to push him into something he was uncomfortable with. He was surprised when the boy threw himself into his open arms.

“I’m so sorry.” Tubbo apologized, causing the captain to let out a few tears of his own.

“Its okay. You have ianite quite the scare.” He wrapped his arms a little tighter around him, feeling the need to shield him from the world. Who knew fatherhood could bring around new emotions he hasn’t felt before.

It has been so long since they had been together for an extended period of time. Sure Tubbo would come an visit occasionally, but the last he heard from the boy he only just got to the SMP, excited for a new adventure, Tommy reeking havoc outside with a visiting Dianite. Jordan carefully picked Tubbo up and carried him to his room, not wanting to leave him alone through the night, not only for Tubbo but for his own sanity. He knew that if he let Tubbo into his own room, he would go off and enter the SMP to do things he would later regret. 

Jordan gave Tubbo some sweats to change into, getting himself ready for bed as well, before laying down in bed, Tubbo curling right up next to him and falling asleep. Jordan watched as Tubbo slept, not being able to sleep himself. He watched as his face would scrunch up, something he easily fixed by running a hand through his hair or up and down his back. At some point during the night, ianite came in to check on them, their bond probably making her aware that he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.

“No.” Ianite said quietly as she sat down on the bed.

“Oh come on. You didn’t even know what I was gonna say.” He tried to argue.

Ianite rolled her eyes at his weak argument, both knowing she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Why can’t you just let the foxes do their thing. They’re more discreet than a living legend entering the world.”

“Because I want to see these people myself. I want to be face to face with the people who have hurt Tubbo so badly that he flinches when I try to rub a hand through his hair or reach out as a gentle hand to hold and make them wish they never hurt him.”

“We both know you would kill at least one member of the SMP for the greater good.” Ianite put hair quotes around the end, Jordan rolling his eyes at her for calling him out on his shit. Every time he did something for the greater good, it never worked in the way he wanted it to.

“Besides, from what D has told me, they already have enough going on over there. The last thing they need is a power struggle of each leader trying to get you on their side.”

They sat in silence for a minute, Jordan making sure Tubbo was still asleep before looking back over at ianite.

“Would there be a way to go without being detected? I could meet up with the foxes and they could show me around. No weapons no nothing, just a peaceful vanished visit?” He asked.

“I’ll think about it.” And that was a good enough answer for him.

“You should sleep.”

“I know, I just want to be awake in case something happens.”

“Go to sleep, I’ll stay here and wake you up if something does happen.” Ianite hands him a mug, probably filled with a sleeping potion mixed with tea that she forces him to drink when he goes on days without sleep, nightmares making him unable to.

“Fine.” He takes the cup from her hand, sipping slowly, the taste still making him pull a face.

“Its times like these where I wish I hadn’t sacrificed the fBow of Balance and their arrows to get you back. Stupid quintessence filled items.” He finished the rest of the tea, placing the mug on his bedside table.

“That’s a lie and we both know it. You can’t survive without me.”

“Stop making good points.”

“Then stop making stupid arguments.”

“Did you ever find your Spark after you left us?”

“No, but its okay. I have you now. It may not be the same between us as it was between me and him, but it’s more than enough and I’m happy you brought me back even though I gave you a hard time about it at first.” She had a sad smile on her face.

“Hey, I’m here for you too you know. You don’t have to suffer alone either.” 

“I know. Let the potion work and stop keeping yourself awake.” She took the mug before leaving to put it in the sink. She looked over her shoulder before leaving, opening and closing her mouth before turning back around and making her way down the hall. Jordan had no time to try and figure out what she was going to say, his brain being overtaken with sleep.

——— 

“Sparklez? Wake up.” Jordan felt small hands shaking him and he immediately shot up from his sleep, making sure he didn’t wake up Tubbo.

“Sparklez?” The voice asked again.

“Crumb? Whats wrong?” Jordan was still half asleep and was having trouble processing anything happening, the sleeping potion still having some effects on him.

“Nothing. I just wanted to see if everything was okay.” Crumb asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, everything is fine, don’t worry. What time is it?” Jordan asked seeing it was still dark outside.

“Um, six?” 

“Jeez, I forgot how much of an early riser you are. You aren’t going to be able to fall back asleep are you?” He rubbed his eyes and made himself more comfortable, slightly moving Tubbos still sleeping form.

“Nope.” Crumb popped the p.

“Well, we have cereal if you want to go eat breakfast. If Ianite is up she will probably make you something if you don’t want cereal.”

“Can we make pancakes together?”

“Maybe tomorrow. I promised Tubbo that I would be here when he wakes up.” Crumb nodded and said she would be right back. Jordan groaned once she was out of earshot, slightly annoyed he was woken up so early after not being able to sleep for most of the night. He didn’t hold it against Crumb, the girl not knowing about his lack of sleep, and he carefully got up to use the bathroom, quickly returning to his spot next to Tubbo like he never left.

Crumb entered the room again a few minutes later, a bow of lucky charms in her hands and she went to sit at the window seat. He’s reminded of when he first stumbles across the girl, asking if she had anywhere to stay. She shook her head and he offered her his home for a while, quickly becoming attached to the small child, missing his own son and needing some company, Ianite not having been brought back yet. He would always wake up to the girl basking in the sun, the window seat a prime spot for catching the nice morning rays.

“Did you ever manage to make a lucky charms bowl of only marshmallows yet?” He asked.

“No. Kara and I tried but it was taking so long and we were hungry so we stopped and then never finished.” Jordan laughs at the image of Kara carefully sorting the marshmallows from the cereal.

“If you bring me the box of lucky charms, we can try after you finish eating.” He offered. He had nothing else to do and if he sat alone with his thoughts nothing good would come for it. He needed to stay calm for himself and the two kids he called his children. 

Jordan laughed as Crumb stuffed her face with the sugary cereal, having to tell her to slow down so that she doesn’t choke. It was silent while Crumb finished her breakfast, the sun starting to shine through the windows. Crumb quickly excused herself, running out the door presumably to get a bowl and the Lucky Charms box. She came back not long after, a few bowls and box in hand and sitting back on the now sunny window seat, taking a moment to relax before tossing Jordan a bowl filled with the cereal.

“Okay, this is gonna take a while.” He warned her, the girl not seeming to care and already digging through her own cereal filled bowl, putting the marshmallows in the bowl that was between them.

“Which one is your favourite marshmallow? I think the rainbow ones are elite as the kids would say.” Jordan finally being awake enough to shift into his ‘old person’ persona he used to joke around with Crumb sometimes.

“I like the rainbow ones because they’re really pretty.” She held a rainbow one up in the sun before tossing it in with the rest.

“You didn’t hear this from me, but Ianite likes the green hat ones.” He whispered like it was a detrimental piece of information, followed by a dramatic gasp from Crumb.

“No way. We must convert her, Sparklez.” She giggled, playing into their little bit.

“How do you say we do it? Make her a bowl with only the cereal bits and rainbow marshmallows?”

“No, then we wont have any for us. We just got to take all the hat ones out and hope she doesn’t notice. Her liking the pink or purple ones is better than the green.” Jordan threw a green marshmallow at her, causing her to squeal, Jordan shushing her when he felt Tubbo stir next to him and turning towards him.

He runs his hair through Tubbos hair like he was earlier in the morning, marshmallow sorting forgotten for the moment. He let a fond smile grow on his face as Tubbo leaned into the touch. He missed mornings like these. For the first time in a while, Jordan felt whole. He had his goddess and his kids. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

“Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?”

“M’tired.”

“I don’t doubt it. Go back to sleep if you want to. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Tubbo nods against his chest, the movement almost knocking the cereal bowl over. Jordan sat up a little more when he felt Tubbo fall back asleep, fixing their position so that any movement wouldn’t knock over the bowl.

“So, you have plans to do anything soon, or are you gonna stay here for a while.” Jordan resumed his marshmallow separating, his voice quieter than it was before.

“I might just stay here for a little. Kara and Jack said they wanted to do some more ghost hunting soon though, so I might join them. You’re also invited, of course. Kara said she messaged you about it.”

“Sounds good. I’ll check my messages soon so we can set a date. Maybe we can get Tubbo to join in. I’ve always wanted to do a spooky game with him, but he hates them.”

“But spooky games are so fun.”

“I agree Crumb, I agree.” 

The two sorted the marshmallows in silence for a little while, Jordan occasionally checking up on Tubbo, making sure he was asleep.

“I’m starting to understand why Kara wanted to stop.” The captain laughed at the girls frustration. They were both on their second bowl, the marshmallow bowl not even halfway through.

“We don’t have to do it all at once you know. We have all the time in the world.”

“Okay, then I quit for today.” Crumb huffed, setting her bowl on the bedside table and laying across the seat facing the sun.

“Sounds good to me.” He placed his own bowl next to hers and went back to playing with his sons hair.

“I don’t understand how Tubbo can sleep in so late.” Crumb looked over at Jordan, eyes still closed.

“He’s been through a lot in his other world. I don’t think he got much sleep over there, so I’ll let him sleep as long as he needs.”

“Are you go over there and go all protective Sparklez on them?”

“No. I’ve thought about it but it isn’t a good idea for me to get involved with the conflicts going on over there. From what Tubbo and Ianite have told me, the last thing they need is an angry demigod father going over there and doing something I might regret in a ‘protective dad’ rage.” 

“Can I–”

“No, you can’t go over there and do anything either. Mostly because Tubbo or Ianite would have to make us a portal over there and the chances of them letting you go are close to zero.”

“Aww man.”

“Trust me, I know. I also don’t want you getting in the crossfire of whatever is going on over there and getting hurt. It’s nothin personal kid.” He quoted Crumb.

“Using my own quotes against me isn’t fair.”

“You quote me all the time!” 

“Good morning.” Jordan jumped a little at the sudden voice of Tubbo.

“Good morning, kiddo. You feeling any better?”

“A little.” Jordan let himself relax a little.

“That’s good. Do you wan at any breakfast?”

“No thanks. Just wanna stay here for a little while longer.”

“Okay.”

Jordan looked at Crumb and made a little head motion, telling her to come over. He rolled his eyes as she laid on his legs, not looking forward to the tingly feeling that comes after your legs falling asleep. 

“We had won the war,” Tubbo spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Jordan say there ready for whatever Tubbo was going to tell him. He made and effort not to interrupt no matter how badly he wanted to.

Jordan felt a little bad for Tommy, having to give up his bow and arrows in order to bring back Ianite. It’s not an easy feat getting over something that holds so much sentimental attachment. He was happy that Tubbo and Tommy were able to be kids after the war had ended, not letting any anger seep through that they were even involved in a war so young. He was mad at Phil for not telling him about any of this the last time they met, not even caring that Tubbo and Niki were with them. He wondered why the two teens didn’t reach out then.

A few minutes later he wanted to do nothing more than to kill Schlatt. He didn’t know if he was alive or dead, but that wouldn’t stop him. He would revive him just to kill him if he was dead. And if he wasn’t dead, he would kill him until he was. Still, he stayed calm, pulling Tubbo closer to him needing to make sure he was okay.

It took everything in him to keep his voice steady as he reassured Tubbo, telling him he didn’t need to continue. His son was so strong, wanting to tell him more about what had happened after telling so much already.

 _steadybreathingsteadybreathing_ he repeated to himself when he realized Tubbo was shaking and crying, the boy probably on the verge of another panic attack. He needed to stay calm, be a grounding presence. He hoped Tubbo didn’t notice how tight his grip on him had gotten, didn’t notice how Crumb was shaking a little, as he told the tales of how Schlatt treated him, how Schlatt had made him decorate his own execution. There was no way that Jordan would not be having a chat with Phil after what he learned. He knew once Ianite found out she would most likely want to come too.

“Tubbo, why didn’t you come to me?” He asked.

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak, think I was pathetic.” Jordans resolve nearly broke.

“I would never think that of you, I promise. You are so strong. I know you don’t feel strong, but there are so many people who wouldn’t have been able to survive the things you have. You are so strong, and brave, and kind and you haven’t deserved anything that’s happened to you.” Jordan practically pulled the boy on top of him, hoping Tubbo doesn’t notice the tears falling in his hair as they both cry.

“I wish I would’ve reached out for help. I just didn’t want inconvenience you or have you think down on me and I didn’t want people to treat me differently once they found out you were my dad, everyone thinking that my dad was Phil, and you’re a champion of a god who has so many things to do –”

Jordan cut Tubbo short, “Hey, I would drop anything for you, okay? You mean everything to me, you know that. I love you so much kiddo and I would travel and infinite amount of worlds to come be by your side. Whenever you need help in the future, I will always be there no matter what. For now though, we can take it easy.” 

“I don’t know if my opinion is really wanted right now, but if sparklez has done anything for me, its be there when I need him. Even when I didn’t need him, he would still check up on me to make sure everything was going well on my end. And when things weren’t okay, he would always talk me through whatever was going on. He would always say that when everything seems hopeless, take it one day at a time. And if one day becomes to much then take it one hour at a time and if one hour becomes to much to take it one minute at a time.” Crumb softly spoke from the edge of the bed.

“That’s right. Day by day, minute by minute. It’s a coping mechanism I will always stand by til the end of time.” He nods with a slight smile on his face. He’s happy that she has taken his advice to heart, the girl quickly worming her way into his heart.

“Day by day, minute by minute.” Tubbo repeated.

“All you have to worry about is what happens within the next minute.” Jordan strokes his hand softly through Tubbos hair, a small smile on his face.

“That sounds good.”

“Well, what do you want to do in the next minute?” Jordan asks, wanting to help Tubbo in any way that he could. Tubbos stomach growled before he could even answer, Crumb bursting out into laughter, him and Tubbo joining in.

“Hey Ianite, is there anyway my favourite goddess can whip us up some lunch and I’ll make dinner?” Jordan tries to sweet talk his lady. 

“Not if that dinner only consists of cereal.” She teases before making food appear on a vacant table in his room.

“You’re the best.” Tubbo tells her, squirming out of the hug before going over to grab some food.

“Anything for you, Bee.”

“Hey, what about me?” He slaps a hand over his heart, acting wounded to try and gain another laugh from his boy.

“What about you?” Ianite laughs, going over to sit with Crumb after grabbing a plate for them both.

“I would like by bow and arrows back please.” He yells up to the sky, earning him a slap from Ianite.

——— 

CaptainPuffy. He was surprised to hear Tubbo say that name, the woman being a closer friend to him than his son. He wondered whys he hadn’t reached out. Sure she had heard of all that happened before she joined Dreams world right? There was no way no one filled her in on the history when she joined.

Jordan slowly ate, his mind preoccupied with the woman and the mention of Tubbo wanting friends to come over. He thinks its too soon to be near people from the SMP again even if it’s the safety of his world. They could be spies for Dream. Dream who had seemed like such a nice guy the two times they were on the same team at the championships. He makes a mental note to message Scott to make sure he is never teamed with the man again, let alone put him on a team with Tubbo.

World owners are supposed to make sure their inhabitants are safe and well cared for and it was clear Dream had no intentions of doing that. Sadly, he knew that Ianite would be less willing for him to pay a visit to Dream. When the two kids left the kitchen, he decided to bring it up.

“What about Phil? It doesn’t even have to be on the SMP, I just need to talk to someone about this.” Jordan asked Ianite.

“Vanished. You must be vanished, okay? I will come with you to make sure there is no funny business and to check up on my foxes. You must not interact with anyone, okay? You can write out as many books as you want and we can put them in a chest in the meeting hall D tells me they’re at often and that’s it.” Ianite looks like she wants to give him more, but she is nothing if not fair no matter how many emotions she’s feeling. Sometimes he wished he was on her level of being level headed.

“Okay. We’ll leave when we make sure both of them are asleep.” He didn’t like the conditions, but he could live with it.

Jordan walked over to his office, pulling out a book and quill before sorting through his thoughts.

**Dear Dream SMP Members,**

**Wow, just wow. I honestly don’t know how any of you can live with yourselves. I won’t tell you who I am, (actually, maybe I will. It depends on how I feel at the end of this) but just know that I am watching. What has happened here is completely unacceptable. To make literal children fight in a war, to abuse said children, threatening to blow up the only home they have known on the server is despicable and I will not stand for it.The fact that I used to call some of you friends sickens me.  
You may be thinking, “oh whoever this is doesn’t understand”, but there is nothing to understand. I don’t care how you’ve managed to convince yourself that any of went down is okay, but I’m telling you that no matter what you say, none of this is okay. **

**Dream, this is your world. As an owner and inhabitant of many worlds across many universes, its our job to protect and care for those who settle down in our creation. The fact that you not only disregard that fact, but help the people who make your people suffer makes you no better than the darkness that they talk about in the legends passed down by generations. The darkness that has claimed the lives of many powerful beings, the darkness that always loses. Watch your back, Dream.  
Phil, I used to know you as someone who loved kids. To hear that you’ve been apart of these heinous acts surprised me. Not helping your own children when they needed you the most? Honestly what has happened to you. I will never trust you ever again.**

**To the people I don’t know, the fact that you stand by as powerhouses reign terror down on this server is horrible on its own. Its our job as adults to protect children, to teach them valuable lessons without hurting them, without making them think they’re nothing. I’ve seen people try to win and rule with violence and chaos, and every single time it gets out of hand and its up to someone to fix it, someone to balance the world out. The good people win every time, darkness and chaos always being their own downfall.**

**So watch your back because somethings coming. I may not know what it is but I know it exists and I stand with them. You may take my words as nothing, but just know that as a powerhouse myself, I could easily end all three of everyone’s lives with a simple swing of a sword, for I am more powerful than all of you combined.**

**Lots of love,  
The Peacekeeper **

Jordan thought his name was vague enough that no one would figure it was him. It took him a few minutes to think of it, but he was proud of it, never really understanding the point of fake names until now. He felt powerful. He thought about writing a second book, debating tapping into Ianites knowledge from the foxed, but decided against it. He didn’t want to learn more than he has through anyone but his son.

“They’re both asleep.” Ianite called from the door.

“Okay. Let’s make this quick.” Jordan stood up, putting the book in his back back, before swinging it over his shoulder and following Ianite.

“So, what did you write?”

“You already know what I wrote.” Jordan rolled his eyes as he watched Ianite build the portal, twirling his cutlass in his hand only taking it as a precaution.

“No need to get sassy Mr. Peacekeeper.” She jokes, lighting the portal. He steps through first, Ianite close behind.

The spawn area is a mess, walls and scaffolding surrounding them. It was obvious they were into their spawn traps.

“This way.” Ianite calls to him, the woman following her foxes.

“Hey guys, how have you been.” He asks the creatures while looking around the forest.

“We’re good. How’s Tubbo doing?” D asked.

“Better. You guys make a nice home to fit your standard of living?” He joked as they neared a cleared out area.

“You realize we come back home every night right?” A sasses.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Mortals.” B rolls their eyes.

“Wow, you hurt me B.” He has no idea how he lived with these foxes everyday.

“Here we are.” C says as they approach the area that people live in.

Jordan stops for a minute, taking in the grand builds as well as all the creeper holes and a blown up building. As they walked down what D called the Prime Path, he looked around at the contrast if nice homes, half finished homes and ruins of homes. At one point he almost fell, the path itself littered with holes. He has no idea how anyone could live this way.

“These are the holy lands. That burn down house is Tubbos first home, now marked as a war monument, and the white building is what they call Church Prime. We’re going to the black building which is a meeting hall.” D gave him and Ianite an partial guided tour.

“Can we make this quick, please? I don’t know if I can stay here for much longer without trying to do something to create the balance this world needs.” Ianite asks. They all walk faster.

The meeting hall itself was pretty small and dark, a chest placed on the center of the table. He quickly put the book in, binding a small amount of unusable power to the book so they knew he was serious before nodding at Ianite that he was ready to go. She quickly built the portal with shaky hands and lit it, immediately going back to the safety of their home island.

Jordan stepped through the portal with the foxes after making sure that it would disappear once they went through. He let Ianite have her space, also feeling the imbalance in the world they were just in, knowing that she needed to calm down after experiencing such an unbalanced world. He went to his room and got ready for bed, anticipation flowing through his veins. He would know when they read the book and he hated that he wouldn’t be able to see their reactions.

After a long restless few hours, he grabbed a sleeping potion and put himself to sleep. His dreams were filled with him getting revenge on those who hurt Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever to write, wanting to get it perfect and i think i did a good job. let me know if you like the longer side prompts in the comments and dont forget to drop jordad prompts you want to see for father i’m coming home!


End file.
